


Worth a Thousand Words

by DrawsMostly (BananaGifs)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 95 percent passion and like 5 percent introspection lol, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mature because its not too graphic, shadow and rouge bang what else do you want from me, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaGifs/pseuds/DrawsMostly
Summary: When she turns, she kisses him like it was the first time. It felt like it was, sometimes. But the curve of his handsome lips were too familiar,and the way he tilts his head is too, the same angle and shy brush against her bottom lip.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 34





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Count how many commas I use! Ha. Just a little something something I whipped up and then spent twice as long reiewing lol. Simple and short, hope you enjoy me indulging a hobby. ;) maybe ill be back soon.

Fingers grip into her side, strong enough to bruise, but with a certain gentleness only he could possess. His nails are short, small, but she can feel them regardless. Loves the intimacy of his hands,even when they dig into her flesh. All or nothing, for her. 

Both bodies are flush against each other, a modest bosom against a white patch of fur. Caressing, pressing, shifting and sliding. A thin line of sweat coats them both, intermingling. That’s what she likes, the filth of it all. The saliva they share when their tongues battle each other, the sweat she tastes when she sucks into his neck,the bruise they leave. She blushes when he apologizes for cutting into her lip with his fangs, and moans when he glides his soft tongue over the cut moments later. He’s grown bold.

She thought initially that he would be as aggressive as when they were out on the field: commanding, taking the lead, arrogant and blunt. But he was soft, gentle, gazed at her with unsure eyes, like he's afraid of doing something wrong. Let her guide his hands where she wanted, mumbling encouraging words into his ears with her full lips before they were occupied elsewhere on his gorgeous body. It turned her on more than she thought, and just as fast. He learned more about her in one night than years of camaraderie ever did. She did too,about him.

A lithe, manicured hand travels from his chest to his neck,and she grips him there with a calm ferocity, loving the way his throat bobs and his mouth parts to groan. Her other hand strokes him below in steady, paced motions. She likes surprising him, keeping him on edge. Suddenly the side of her hip is cold, despite the dull burn from his rough grip. 

He shifts suddenly, like a wave against the shore, and she whines when he’s inside her. Just as quick, he thrusts relentlessly, being denied for too long. Doesn't care when she languidly asks him to slow down, lest she fall over the edge more quickly than she intends to. She wants another way to make him scream, yell, _anything_ , but he smirks in a way that makes her blood rush and she's that much closer. 

She bites roughly into his shoulder, knowing the black fur would hide everything. He growls but it’s shaky, and she makes sure to kiss the sore spot before she grinds against him herself. He would go down with her, like this. She finds a weakness in him, the tender tips of his ears, as her fangs bite down and make him cry out. She shivers in raw delight, and pushes against him further. Her small but quick hands grab his wrists and push them back, against the sheets. He could fight back, but he doesn’t. He likes to observe, she knows, more than happy to sit back. But she wants his input anyway.

He curses gruffly when she goes for his neck again, but she doesn't bite. She kisses him fully there, licking up and down until she feels him shiver, black furred fingers clenching, unclenching. She leans towards his muzzle and licks the sweat away. He’s so close, she can feel it. Feels how fast his heart pounds, like when they're in battle and he's carrying her away from danger. With each short, exhaled pant he curses, calls her name, and everything in between. She does the same, relishing this side of him. When she kisses him softly again, he pushes up against her, _demanding_ what she's holding back from him. She concedes with a sinister pleasure.

They meet their ends at the same time, and she doesn't register his hand closing around her mouth to stop her scream. They’re not in public,but the penthouse is a penthouse. It’s also late into the night; they have work in the morning. She thinks that the resounding slap of her body against his is louder, but he doesn't lift a finger to shush it. He’s sinister in his own way, like that. A bead of sweat trails down her breast and he eyes it, looking as hungry as ever. Sometimes they’re chatty, sometimes they're not. Sometimes she just wants to fuck him into the bed,and sometimes she wants to worship him. Tonight she couldn’t decide, falling somewhere in between.

He caresses her tender hips, leaning over to kiss them as they both lay at each other's sides. The bed is too hot, mussed up and disorderly, but she can hardly move.They _do_ have work in the morning, don’t they? Shit. More often than not, nowadays, they come in tired and still fatigued. The window is closed, and it’s too far away. They’ll have to wallow in their expressed passion. Not that she minds,ultimately. Morning showers were her thing anyway. 

He breathes words into her skin. Something akin to affection and a simple reverence, for _her._ She’s never used to it, coming from him. She’d known his stiff and grouchy personality for too long, and they’d been doing _this_ for a miniscule amount of time in comparison. It would take time for her to get accustomed. Anyway, she _does_ love the way sweet nothings spill out of his mouth. He’s good with words, in here. A silver tongue. He learned from the best, after all. 

When she turns, she kisses him like it was the first time. It felt like it was,sometimes. But the curve of his handsome lips were too familiar,and the way he tilts his head is too, the same angle and shy brush against her bottom lip.

She’s not sure if she starts dreaming, sleepy and exhausted, but she murmurs her affections to him anyway, still in disbelief at their coupling. Always. Maybe he is too. She doesn't like to dwell. One day she'll love him to the full extent he deserves, but right now all she can handle is what she _knows_ , damnnit. He understands, doesn't push her, thinks he feels the same. They'll explore through this unknown together, like they have everything else. 

They're not waiting for anything, not really. The pieces fell into place long ago, she thinks she just hasn't had the time to step back and admire the picture they've made together. She caresses his peaceful face, free from grimaces or wrinkled frowns, taking in his ever-intimidating red irises, but they stare at her with a fierce affection, pupils slightly dilated, a type of fondness no one had shown her before. She wants to fall into them.

It _is_ a pretty picture. Huh.


End file.
